Between Dreams
by InterstellarHobbit
Summary: HBP Spoilers! In the short time after the funeral of a man he admired, Harry finds he can't think of anything but the task in front of him. But one night on the verge of a dream, his feelings for Ginny take form, and are finally set loose. Short Story


_Hello! This is a short story I just wrote about what Harry and Ginny might be feeling as he leaves. Forgive me for the melo-drama, but it was fun to write. _

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you, so hah._

* * *

Harry lay in his bed at 4 Privet Drive. It had been not a week since the funeral of a man he had respected. More than that; he had loved. A man who had been his guide, and mentor. Who had given him strength when he thought he had none left. He was left now with nothing but a desire to hunt down the ones responsible for his demise; and not only his, but Sirius, his parents, the Longbottoms; everyone who had suffered at thier hands. He would hunt Voldemort and his followers. He would hunt them 'til he died, if he had too. For he knew now that the prophecy was true; even if only so by his own making. _Neither can live while the other survives._ How very true, Professor Trelawny. Harry found he couldn't keep his mind on anything else. Except when a sudden pain would stab through his chest. A girl with long hair spinning around her like fire, and deep brown eyes that cut into his very soul would pop into his mind. But just as soon she'd be gone. He couldn't keep his mind on her. Maybe he was afraid of what he'd feel. But somewhere deep within him, as he fell into sleep, it finally came... he could feel it. He could feel how he felt...

_I don't know if I have the words to say how I feel_

_For a few days I had you_

_Like Heaven_

_Like a dream_

_Like the happy ending of a fairy tale_

_But now I'm called away_

_I knew it would end this way_

_Somewhere deep down_

_That I would have to say goodbye_

_That I would have to see the tears spill from your eyes_

_But I let myself have you anyway_

_I let myself kiss you_

_Hold you_

_I let my soul mingle with yours_

_And now I can't tell where you end and I begin_

_And in ripping myself away I find that I am_

_Incomplete_

_Without you_

_How do you take the blue out of purple_

_And leave only the red?_

_How can you seperate something_

_That is really one thing?_

_That's how you are to me_

_And I know I do not go alone_

_Would it be too selfish of me_

_To ask you to wait?_

_To wait 'til I come back_

_Knowing that may never be_

_I may never again see the sun in your hair_

_Dancing around you like red flames_

_I may never see the stars glisten in your eyes_

_Like the many lights of a city from above_

_Not knowing how far down_

_Or how far I would fall_

_As I was falling_

_I could compare you to many things_

_But they would never do you justice_

_You've given me peace_

_You've made me complete_

_You've given me something_

_I never even knew I wanted_

_And I thank you_

_It may be that_

_The motivation of coming back to you_

_Will be the only thing that keeps me going_

_So think of me_

_At night, on the verge of dreams and awake_

_Think of me_

_And know that I am somewhere_

_Thinking of you_

Harry awoke a few hours later as the sun flickered in through his window. A small smile formed on his lips, and Ginny swam to the forefront of his mind. He saw her, heard her laugh, felt her smile. He felt bitter-sweet joy. He didn't know whether he would come back; but a new strength seemed to fill him. He could face him now. Face him, and know that he was making a difference. And somewhere, far away, in a small bedroom in The Burrow, Ginny smiled as she slept; the dark haired boy with the green eyes she loved so much was laughing. A joyous laughter that filled her soul. She knew he would come back to him... somewhere beneath her waking mind, she knew. And even when the doubt came once more after she awoke; every night... every night in her sleep, she would see him. And once more she would know. Until the day he returned...

* * *

_The End _

_Please review!_


End file.
